


family feud

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Hashirama’s husband is digging a hole. It’s starting to look… ominously large.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito
Series: Tumblr Stuff [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	family feud

Hashirama’s husband is digging a hole. Despite the fact that he’s digging it with nothing but a shovel and his own strength, it’s starting to look… ominously large.

“Obito, dear, what are you doing?” he asks, as it becomes clear Obito won’t be providing any explanations unprompted.

“Digging Madara’s grave, because going to need one after I get my hands on him,” he growls.

“While I’m sure he’s done something awful again-” Madara can be surprisingly harsh with his cousin- “I would appreciate if you didn’t murder my best friend.”

“Look on the bright side,” Obito says cheerfully, “When he’s dead you’ll finally be free to get a better one.”

“I don’t want a ‘better one’ and friends don’t work like that,” Hashirama pouts, “I could get different friends even if he were alive.”

“But you wouldn’t because you’re too nice to him. You’d feel bad,” he asserts, “I am setting you free.”

“Have you considered family counseling?”

“The Uchiha family will invest in counseling when you and your brother do, and don’t say you don’t need it,” Obito scoffs, “I’ve been to your family dinners.”

“That’s a great idea!”

“What.”

“We could go as one big group,” Hashirama suggests.

“You are fucking with me,” Obito says squinting at him, “I know you’re not really that obtuse.”

“Maybe. Either wat put that shovel down,” he orders, “We’re going therapist hunting.”

“Come over here and make me,” he growls, digging the shovel in and tossing another chunk of dirt to the side.

“You asked for it!” Hashirama grins, and then unhesitatingly begins running straight at him.

Obito drops is shovel at the sight, and scrambles away from the hole, running the opposite direction. Unfortunately for him, Hashirama has too much of a head start. He quickly catches up to him and grabs him around the waist, lifting him off the ground.

“Put me down!” he shouts, “Brute!”

Hashirama only laughs at him in response.


End file.
